


Reflection

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Theo Raeken, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knotting, Little Spoon Liam, Little Spoon Theo, M/M, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Omega Liam, Porn With Plot, Reminiscing, Self-Lubrication, Spooning, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: After graduating college, Theo and Liam move into their new apartment. And when they're about to christen their new bed, they realize that they placed their mirror very well.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback one night stands in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

"Never again..." Theo groaned as he collapsed on the couch.

Liam trailed behind him and placed several takeout containers onto the coffee table, before sitting down next to his boyfriend and mate.

"Stop whining, you big baby. You were the one who wanted to assemble all pieces of furniture AND unbox everything. "

Theo glared at Liam.

"Should we have waited three months to unpack? "

Liam knew what Theo was referring to and blushed. 

"It was college! Who unpacks immediately after moving into a college dorm? "

"I did that. "

"You're a neat freak. "

"You're a slob. " Theo retorted.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, silently challenging each other, before they burst out laughing. Liam leaned over to give Theo a kiss.

"I love you, little wolf. " Theo murmured fondly. 

"Love you too, Theodork. " Liam replied, smiling widely. 

For the next hour or two, the two boyfriends gorged themselves on Chinese food and worked through their Netflix queue. Halfway through the latest episode of Shadowhunters, Liam's food coma set in. Slumped against Theo, he let his gaze wander through their new apartment. Had someone told him six years ago that he'd be madly in love with Theo Raeken of all people, he wouldn't have believed it. 

When Liam first met Theo, he was a junior in high school. Liam had just presented unexpectedly as an Omega and was still trying to come to terms with that.  His older brother, Scott, was made co-captain of the lacrosse team together with Theo, who was a transfer student and a senior like Scott. He had that typical Alpha cockiness and that irked Liam. Ever since he had presented he was faced with lots of people telling him that lacrosse was too dangerous for him or that he should focus on finding a good Alpha. So, Liam thought the way Theo treated him to be condescending and he despised him for that: Theo was always teasing him for being sorry or for being younger or for his IED. Every time Liam fell like messed up a shot, Theo taunted him. And since Liam was already feeling pressured (partly because of the prejudices he had to face and partly because of his own ambition), he could barely handle Theo without exploding. 

It went on like that for a couple of months, until Liam had detention for mouthing off to a teacher. It wasn't Liam's proudest moment, but Mr. Harris has always been a dick and Liam's impulse control has never been that good. So, he had to spend two hours longer at school. As soon as he was allowed to, Liam ran out of Harris' classroom, eager to leave. Shortly, before he reached the door, Liam bumped into Theo and they talked for a moment. Then they chatted in the hallway the next day. And the day after that. This escalated into talking and texting regularly and suddenly they were friends. Liam realized that Theo was actually a pretty decent guy. The two became pretty inseparable and once Theo opened up to him, Liam realized that all his teasing wasn't intended to be malicious, but that Theo simply was insecure when it came to meeting new people. And when Liam told him how it had hurt him, Theo looked heartbroken and apologized multiple time. All things considered, it wasn't hard for Liam to develop a crush on Theo, even though he didn't realize it at first. Mason had to point it out to him. But Liam thought his feelings were unrequited.

Sure, they got along well, but Liam wasn't exactly Omega mate material. Most Alphas didn't like their Omegas muscled and hairier than usual. Not to mention that his IED worked as an excellent repellent for potential boyfriends or girlfriends. So, Liam kept quiet and didn't tell Theo of his crush. Until Theo moved away. He had been accepted to Stanford with a full scholarship. It was still in California, but too far away for Theo and Liam to see each other regularly. On the morning of Theo's moving day, Liam came to his house, helping Theo to load his stuff onto the truck. He was in a bad mood and Theo quickly picked up on it. When Theo confronted Liam about it, Liam finally snapped and blurted out what he felt. For a couple of moments, when Theo was just staring at him, Liam felt even worse, thinking that he had just ruined their friendship. But then Theo surged forward and kissed him and Liam would never forget the dopey grin on Theo's face after they broke apart. 

After that, the two drew out the time of Theo's departure, until the last possible moment. Mainly, they made out but they also talked a bit. However, they steadily avoided talking about what they were going to do now even after Theo left. Only a couple of days later, during a phone call, Lian had enough courage to bring it up. They agreed that they wanted to date each other, but they weren't too sure about the distance. Even a distance like the one between Stanford and Beacon Hills was too big for two people who never even went on one date. And somehow they made it work. It wasn't easy, but they managed with lots of phone calls, video chats, and visits. At the end of the year, Liam had become very familiar with the roads to Stanford. Both of them had doubts at times whether the other one was worth it.

The answer was always yes.

Luckily, Liam graduated only a year after Theo and git accepted to Berkeley which is only an hour away from Stanford. During college, they got closer and closer and their relationship became more secure. Their relationship had some pretty rough patches but they could always resolve their problems and fights. They loved each other no matter what. which is why Theo proposed to Liam only a couple of days after Liam graduated from college. That was three months ago.

Now they moved back to Beacon Hills, where Liam would start teaching history at BHHS while Theo put his biology degree to good use and worked in the only research lab in town.

"...iam? Liam! "

Theo's voice pulled Liam away from memory lane. Blinking confused, Liam looked at Theo, who grinned away him. 

"What made you space out, little wolf? I've been calling your name for a while.  "

"Just thinking."

"Really? That's new. " Theo teased.

"Asshole. " Liam replied without any heat in his voice. 

Theo, still grinning, nudged Liam with his elbow. 

"But you still love me. "

"And I'm not sure why. " Liam teased back. 

"Anyway... I was asking you if you're ready to go to bed. "

Liam waggled his eyebrows suggestively and answered:

"With you? Always. "

Theo got up, snorting, before he held out a hand to Liam, pulling him up too. The two got ready for bed and after undressing, climbing into it. Theo and Liam cuddled up against each other. Theo bent down to capture Liam's lips with his. They kissed like this for a little while, until Liam yawned into Theo's mouth. They laughed softly and Theo murmured:

"Let's sleep, little wolf. We can christen the bed tomorrow. "

"Okay... Turn around. I wanna spoon you. " Liam replied, yawning again.

Theo kissed Liam's forehead and turned around. When Liam wrapped his arms around him, Theo hummed contentedly and cuddled back into his mate's embrace.

* * *

Sometime during the night, the two of them had shifted, as Liam woke up the next morning with Theo's boner pressed against his ass. Liam grinned sleepily and pushed back against the morning wood. There was a raspy chuckle behind him before Theo said:

"Morning, babe. "

"Mornin'. Someone woke up excited. " Liam mumbled.

He leaned back against Theo when his neck was kissed.

"I'm always excited when I wake up next to you. " Theo said into Liam's skin.

"You're gonna get laid anyway. You don't have to suck up. " Liam chuckled. 

"When we started dating, I never expected you to be so easy. " Theo retorted.

Liam turned around to face Theo and retorted:

"Shut up and kiss me. "

Grinning, Theo kissed Liam, pulling him against his body. They were both only wearing underwear, so their bare chests were pressed against each other. The two made out for a while, just holding onto each other. Soon enough, Liam was just as hard as Theo and started to rock against Theo's thigh. Theo gently grabbed Liam's hips and aligned their erection, before he started to rock his hips too. Liam moved his lips over Theo's jaw to the point where his neck transitioned into his shoulder and gently bit him there. It has always been one of Theo's sensitive spots, so he reacted very favorably to it. When Liam unclamped his teeth from Theo's skin, Theo growled and rolled them over, so that he was on top of Liam. His face was flushed and his pupils wide as he stared down at Liam, who grinned cheekily back at him.

"You're a little shit. " Theo rumbled.

"I'm your little shit. " Liam replied, still grinning, while his hand snuck inside Theo's underwear.

He wrapped his hand around Theo's erection and started to stroke it. Theo started to moan quietly and pulled down Liam's underwear with shaky hands. When it was off and Liam's erection was freed, Theo slapped Liam's hand away and shimmied out of his underwear too. He wrapped his hand around both their erections and started to jerk them off together. Meanwhile, his free hand snuck down between Liam's thighs. Theo quickly found his mate's entrance and rubbed his pointer finger against it, feeling Liam's slick against it. Applying a bit of pressure, Theo slid his finger inside and easily located Liam's prostate. 

"Holy fuck! " Liam exclaimed when Theo pressed against his sweet spot. 

"You like that? " Theo asked with a predatory grin.

"You know I do. " Liam sassed.

Theo pumped his finger in and out of Liam for a couple more times, before he added a second one. Both of them were entirely focused on that and forget completely about their erections, which were still pressed against each other. 

"A-another... C'mon Theo. 'M not made of glass. " Liam half groaned and half whined

"Patience, little wolf. "

While he continued to finger Liam with two fingers, Theo used the third finger, the one that Liam wanted inside him too, to massage Liam's hole and his perineum from the outside. Soon, Liam had enough of being teased, so he flipped them over. Now that he was straddling Theo, Liam was in control.  He felt ready and prepared for more. Liam reached behind him to hold Theo's cock steady so that he could lower himself onto it.  Then this eyes fell onto their wardrobe.  It stood on the opposite of the room and had two large mirrors on it.  When Liam looked at it he could see himself, hovering over his mate's trained body, one hand grabbing his erection. Liam saw how his hair was disheveled from sleep and how flushed Theo's face and chest were. He could even see the veins in Theo's cock.  It was arousing to be able to see himself in a mirror, especially in a position like this.

"Theo..." Liam said, nodding towards the mirror. 

Theo craned his neck to follow Liam's gaze and smiled wolfishly. For a split second, the two young men communicated silently with each other. Then Liam climbed off of Theo and got onto his hands and knees on the bed.  Theo kneeled behind him and kneaded Liam's ass cheeks.  Then he rubbed the tip of his cock against his boyfriend's hole, making Liam exclaim:

"For fuck's sake, Theo! Just get in me! "

"Bossy. " Theo retorted, but nonetheless complied.

Lining himself up with Liam's hole, Theo slowly pressed himself into him.  

"S-Shit, you feel so good..." Theo breathed out. 

"You're alright, I guess. " Liam retorted.

But the way he was panting and arching his back proved that Liam was only playing cool and Theo knew it. 

"Oh, really? Well then we don't need to continue, do we? " he asked and started to pull out. 

Theo grinned when Liam whined involuntarily.

"Noooo... Don't! " Liam exclaimed.

Theo bent forward, cautious not to push his dick back into Liam, and murmured:

"Why would I continue if you don't like it? I want to make you feel good baby. "

"I didn't... mean it like that. Please, Theo..." Liam panted, trying to push back onto Theo's cock.

"Nah, I think I better stop, so-"

"Don't you dare! " Liam snapped.

Theo was too horny himself to tease Liam more, so he gripped Liam's waist and buried himself inside his boyfriend's hot body. Theo chuckled huskily when Liam groaned gratefully and quickly started moving. He wanted to make his mate scream, so Theo started to nail Liam's prostate from the beginning. Theo's eyes were fixed on Liam's round butt, transfixed by the view of his cock sliding in and out of him, before this gaze wandered upwards over Liam's muscular back, which was already covered in a thin layer of sweat, to his broad shoulders and his neck. Liam was tilting his head back a bit, so Theo was tempted to give him a mating bite now. But Theo knew Liam wanted to do it the right way, so at their wedding, and as a not-so-secret romantic, Theo wanted that too. So, he held that desire in check. Instead, Theo put more strengths into his thrusts, making Liam moan wantonly. Then Theo's eyes fell on the mirror opposite of them and he remembered why they had switched to this position. 

Liam looked so _wrecked_.

His face was flushed and some strands of his disheveled hair fell into his face. Liam's mouth was slightly opened as he was moaning and panting. Theo could even see how glassy and dazed Liam's eyes were. But he didn't look composed either, especially since being able to see himself fucking Liam aroused him incredibly much. 

"Fuck, you feel so good. " Theo panted, referring to the way Liam's walls clung to his erection.

Theo wrapped his arm around Liam's torso and pulled him up so that Liam's torso was pressed against him. As he continued to thrust into Liam, Theo nosed at Liam's neck and murmured:

"Look at us, little wolf. "

"S-So hot... " Liam replied, crying out after a particularly sharp thrust against his sweet spot. 

"You look so good on my cock. " 

"C'mon, Theo... H-Harder...Fuck me, _Alpha_. " Liam muttered, appealing to Theo's more primal side.

Theo growled and tightened his grip on Liam's waist as he intensified his thrusts. With every thrust, Theo's hips slapped against Liam's ass and the room was filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh. In the mirror, Theo could see that Liam's dick was rock hard, dangling back and forth with every thrust.

"I love how hard you are for me, baby. "  

With one hand, Theo grabbed Liam's cock, holding it loosely. Liam was pushed forward a bit with every thrust so that he was fucking into Theo's fist. Liam's eyes fluttered shut as he completely focused on his upcoming orgasm. However, he had to fight to keep them open, when Theo said sharply:

"Look at me. "Their feverish eyes met in the mirror and Theo reveled in watching how Liam fell apart a little more with every thrust. He knew that Liam was very close. The way Liam's moans became more and more squeaky and the desperate gleam in his eyes gave it away. So, when Theo brought his mouth to Liam's earlobe and nibbled at it, Liam came with a relieved cry, never breaking eye contact. His whole body convulsed and Liam spilled his cum all over Theo's hand. 

Now that he made Liam cum, Theo was able to solely focus on chasing his own pleasure. Liam's body was soft and tight and fit perfectly around his dick. When Liam's body shook with his orgasm, Theo felt it not only because their bodies were pressed together, but also because Liam's walls were fluttering around him. Liam's was wet enough that Theo's thrusts were smooth and slippery. When he could feel his orgasm bubbling in his balls, Theo grabbed Liam's hips again and held them tightly as he desperately pounded into Liam. Soon enough the base of his cock started to swell up, starting to catch on Liam's rim.

"Knot me, Theo. Come on. " Liam murmured, turning his head around to mouth at Theo's jaw.

Theo pressed himself into Liam for one last time, before his knot was locking them together. Theo's orgasm crashed into him like a huge wave and with a growl, he emptied his balls into Liam. While his orgasm ran through him, Theo continued to grind his hips into Liam's. After a couple of moments, he slowly started to come down from his high. Theo wrapped his arms around Liam again and maneuvered them into a lying position. Tiredly, Theo pressed a kiss onto Liam's neck and mumbled:

"I love you. "

"Love you too. " Liam replied before he added:

"Nap and then round two? "

Theo hummed approvingly and said:

"You can do me. "

"Nice. " Liam murmured, cuddling back into Theo's chest, already half asleep and Theo soon followed him. 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, it's not even funny how far behind I am on this, I am so sorry.  
> Anyway, this story's theme: Mirror sex. And as a bonus, I threw in some A/B/O and knotting. I hope you like it!  
> Please leave kudos and tell me what you think! Feedback and constructive criticism are always welcome.


End file.
